Kotak Merah Jambu
by Dee Rossalind
Summary: Kristal adalah seorang model terkenal di Jepang, tapi dibalik kesuksesan itu ada masa lalu yang harus ia hindari. Dibalik semua hadiah yang ia terima dari seseorang yang tak ia ketahui justru menuntunya pada masa lalunya. Krystal F(x) / Jung Soojung / Kristal.


**KOTAK MERAH JAMBU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokoh utama : Krystal Jung / Jung Soojung / F(x)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat membaca :)

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasa, jam weker berdering sangat nyaring di sebuah flat yang cukup luas. Kristal terbangun pada pukul 8 pagi karena jadwal padatnya berlangsung hingga pukul 3 pagi. Kristal memang bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Kristal memilih pergi meninggalkan orang tua-nya karena tidak mendukung-nya menjadi model. Ya, orang tua Kristal memaksanya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan Jung di Jepang, sementara orang tuanya akan mengurus sebagian di Korea.

Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya, Kristal yang melihat jadwal melalui _Iphone-_ nya itu semakin lesu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah berdandan dan siap, Kristal meninggalkan flat-nya dan berjalan menuju lokasi pemotretan. Dengan penampilan yang terkesan biasa saja, Kristal adalah model dan aktris yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Tak ada yang mengenalinya saat dia berjalan dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya dan juga mengenakan syal tebal menutupi lehernya hingga bagian hidungnya. Udara memang sangat dingin hari itu, mengingat musim dingin akan segera tiba.

* * *

Setelah menjalani jadwalnya hari ini, sekitar pukul 1 pagi Kristal pulang lebih awal dan mengambil libur seminggu untuk beristirahat setelah bekerja keras selama 5 bulan tanpa beristirahat. Karena manager-nya menyetujui, Kristal sangat lega karena kepenatan jadwal pemotretan-nya bisa disingkirkan selama seminggu. Kristal berjalan menuju flat-nya dengan santai. Setelah sampai di depan pintu flat-nya, Kristal melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda tergeletak di depan pintu. Kristal mengambil kotak itu dan masuk ke dalam flat.

Setelah mandi dan segar Kristal membuka kotak berwarna sangat mencolok itu. Sebuah bandana merah muda dengan hiasan kristal kecil di pinggirnya. Kristal menaikkan sebelah alis-nya, tidak ada nama pengirim dalam kotak itu. Kristal mencoba bandana itu dan berkaca. Dia menyukai bandana yang sangat cocok di kepala-nya. Kristal melepas bandana itu dan bersiap untuk tidur karena besok dia akan belanja dan bersenang-senang sepuasnya.

* * *

Esoknya, jam weker merah muda itu berdering. Kristal mematikan jam weker itu dan tepat setelah jam itu berhenti berdering, suara bel pintu berbunyi. Kristal segera bangkit dan membuka pintu. Ternyata tidak ada seorang pun disana, Kristal hendak menutup pintu dengan kesal tapi ia melihat ada sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda tergeletak disana. Kotak itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kristal mengambilnya dan menutup pintu. Kristal langsung membuka kotak itu dengan rasa penasaran, kotak itu berisi sepasang sepatu merah muda dengan kristal di ujung-nya yang terlihat sangat anggun. Kristal semakin merasa ada hal yang janggal, dia pikir itu dari penggemar-nya tapi apakah penggemar-nya akan memberikan sepasang sepatu yang terlihat mahal itu? Kristal mencoba melihat setiap sudut kotak tersebut, tapi tidak ada secarik kertas dan goresan tinta yang menunjukkan identitas pengirim di kotak itu. Kristal tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan-nya, ia pun segera bersiap untuk pergi berbelanja dan bersantai.

Kristal berjalan di sebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan, tapi setelah berkeliling tidak ada satupun barang yang menarik hati-nya untuk dibeli. Kristal pun berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Kristal melihat sekitarnya dan pandangan-nya terpaku pada sebuah pakaian merah muda yang sangat mencolok tapi sangat anggun dan indah terpajang di salah satu toko. Kristal berlari menghampiri toko tersebut dan melihat dress selutut berwarna merah muda dengan bahan satin lembut dan berhias sebuah bross kristal di bagian dada kirinya. Kristal pun mencoba pakaian itu dan berkaca, sangat indah batin-nya. Setelah mantap Kristal membeli pakaian itu. Kristal bergegas pulang karena cuaca yang sepertinya akan turun salju.

Sesampainya, lagi-lagi Kristal melihat ada sebuah kotak merah muda di depan pintu flat-nya. Kotak itu berukuran lebih kecil dari pada dua buah kotak sebelumnya. Karena salju mulai turun Kristal segera masuk ke dalam flat. Kristal bergegas membuka kotak kecil itu dengan rasa penasaran. Sebuah liontin berbentuk kristal yang sangat indah. Kristal semakin tidak mengerti, apakah ada seorang pria yang tergila-gila pada-nya sehingga rela memberikan apapun yang berharga demi dirinya. Saat melihat kotak kecil yang ia pegang, Kristal melihat ada selembar kertas kecil yang terselip di kotak itu. Ternyata sebuah tiket konser drama musikal yang akan diadakan besok. Kristal semakin yakin bahwa itu dari penggemar rahasia yang ingin berkencan dengan-nya. Di tiket itu konser berlangsung pukul 2 siang hari, Kristal pun berpikir dia akan punya waktu untuk pergi ke salon terlebih dahulu. Kristal segera tidur untuk bersiap besoknya.

* * *

Pukul 12 siang Kristal selesai mempercantik diri di salon dan bergegas menuju tempat konser tersebut, semua mata tertuju pada-nya karena Kristal menggunakan pakaian yang ia beli kemarin serta mengenakan semua hadiah yang ia terima yang terlihat mencolok tapi terkesan sangat mewah. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke tempat itu dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah. Setelah sampai di tujuan Kristal lupa bahwa ia tak tidak tahu orang yang akan ia temui seperti apa. Kristal pun menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Setelah 10 menit ia menunggu ada seorang yang terlihat familiar menghampirinya. Ibu-nya, ya tidak salah lagi itu adalah ibu-nya. Ibu Kristal yang telah lama ditinggal putri kesayangan-nya itu menghampiri Kristal dan memeluk putri-nya. Kristal mendorong tubuh Ibu-nya dan berkata,

"Apakah Ibu yang telah mengirimkan semua barang berwarna merah muda itu ke rumahku?"

"Ya, Ibu tahu kau masih kesal pada Ibu karena tidak mendukungmu menjadi seorang model. Tapi lihatlah kau sekarang kau sangat terkenal dan cantik."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, apakah Ibu menginginkan aku kembali karena aku sudah menjadi seperti sekarang ini?! Ke mana Ibu saat aku membutuhkan dukungan untuk mengejar cita-citaku?! Ibu bahkan tidak peduli saat aku pergi dari rumah dan tidak mencariku sekalipun!"

"Ibu tidak bermaksud seperti itu, selama ini Ibu mencarimu dan Ibu melihat dirimu di sebuah sampul majalah, Ibu berusaha mencari di mana kau tinggal, dan akhirnya Ibu menemukan putri Ibu yang sangat Ibu sayangi."

Kristal menangis dan melepas semua pemberian ibu-nya, bandana, sepatu, hingga liontin. Memberikan semua barang itu kepada ibu-nya dan bergegas pergi. Ibu Kristal hanya mematung dan menangis penuh penyesalan karena pernah melepaskan putri yang sangat berharga bagi-nya.

Kristal berjalan dengan lesu dan tak beralas kaki. Semua mata menatap iba padanya. Kristal tak peduli dengan tatapan orang, dia hanya sibuk dengan kejadian yang telah ia alami barusan _. Apakah aku durhaka? Apakah aku salah? Apakah ini keputusan yang benar?_ Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terngiang dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya Kristal merasa bersalah atas sikapnya pada ibunya tadi, tapi itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk diterima ibunya yang telah membiarkan dirinya bersusah payah menggapai impiannya seorang diri.

Setelah sampai, Kristal melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda tergeletak didepan pintu flatnya lagi. Kristal menatap benci kotak itu, mengambilnya dan membuangnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu pasti pemberian ibunya. Kristal merasa direndahkan oleh ibunya sendiri. _Memangnya dengan barang-barang super mewah yang ibu berikan bisa membuatku kembali_ , pikir Kristal dengan sengit dan benci. Kristal pun segera membersihkan diri dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya Kristal bangun dengan segar. Kristal merasakan kepenatannya semalam ternyata bisa hilang hanya dengan tidur. Kristal bergegas mandi dan bersiap untuk bersenang-senang hari ini. Setelah siap, Kristal mengambil sepatu diraknya dan memakainya. Saat hendak memakainya tiba-tiba bel pintunya berbunyi. Kristal beranjak membuka pintu, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi gagah yang mengenakan setelan jas sangat rapi, elegan, dan eksklusif. Pria itu pun berkata,

"Selamat pagi, apakah betul ini rumah Nona Kristal?"

"Iya betul, ada keperluan apa?"

"Perkenalkan saya adalah penasihat Nyonya Jung, saya mendapatkan pesan dari beliau untuk disampaikan kepada Nona." Kristal berpikir sejenak.

Nyonya Jung adalah Ibunya, _untuk apa ibu menyuruh penasihatnya kemari? Apakah ibu sudah menyerah menghadapiku sampai-sampai ibu mengirim penasihatnya untuk menyeretku kembali._

"Apa pesan ibuku padamu?"

"Beliau hanya ingin Nona menemuinya sekali saja, Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan Nona."

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya? Untuk diatur-atur olehnya lagi? Dia sudah membuatku pergi, kenapa dia menginginkanku kembali?"

"Saya tahu Nona sangat marah pada Nyonya, namun biar bagaimanapun beliau tetap ibu Nona. Saya harap Nona mempertimbangkannya. Temuilah beliau, sebelum Nona menyesal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Temuilah beliau sebelum Nona tidak dapat bertemu dengan beliau lagi." Kristal mencerna kata-kata penasihat itu, dan berkata,

"Ada apa dengan ibuku? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Kristal berkata dengan hati-hati dan penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Nyonya mengidap penyakit tumor otak stadium akhir. Hidup beliau diperkirakan tidak akan lama lagi." Kristal terdiam. _Apakah ibunya akan pergi? Untuk selamanya?_

"Antarkan aku padanya sekarang!"

"Baiklah Nona, beliau sedang dirumah sakit sekarang."

"Cepatlah jangan banyak bicara!" Penasihat itu hanya mengangguk dan mengantarkan Kristal menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Kristal bergegas menuju kamar yang disebutkan oleh penasihat tadi, namun saat sudah berada di kamar, kamar itu kosong, tak ada siapapun di sana, ranjangnya pun kosong dan rapi. _Apakah ia salah kamar?_ pikirnya. Kristal pun bertanya pada salah satu suster di sana.

"Suster, Nyonya Jung di tempatkan di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Nyonya Jung telah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu. Maaf, Nona ini siapa ya? Apakah keluarga beliau?"

"Itu pasti salahkan suster? Itu pasti bukan Ibuku kan suster?" Kristal berkata dengan wajah senyum yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Nyonya Jung Kwon bukan? Apakah bukan yang Nona maksud?" Kristal membeku seketika, ia melangkah mundur dan terduduk di lantai. Ia tak percaya bahwa ibunya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Kristal menangis, sesaat penasihat tadi datang menghampiri.

"Nona, Anda tak apa? Saya baru mengetahuinya dari Tuan Jung bahwa Nyonya Jung telah meninggal. Saya turut berduka Nona." Kristal hanya menangis penuh penyesalan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hari terakhir ia bertemu ibunya adalah saat ia mengacuhkan ibunya. Ia sangat menyesal dan benar-benar terpuruk. Saat itu juga Tuan Jung datang. Kristal hanya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan dan langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Kristal anakku. Kau kembali?"

"Iya ayah, aku kembali. Maafkan aku ayah, aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada ibu di hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Aku menyesal ayah."

"Kau tahu anakku, ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Hanya terkadang kita tak bisa seterusnya sependapat. Ibumu telah memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Ibu hanya memberikanku barang-barang mahal untuk membuatku kembali padanya."

"Kau tahu, Ibumulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini, ibumu yang membuatmu menjadi model terkenal seperti sekarang ini."

"Apa yang sedang ayah bicarakan?" Tuan Jung hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah surat yang diterimanya dari penasihat. Kristal menerima surat itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah pemberian terakhir ibumu melalui kotak merah jambu favorit ibumu yang kau buang kemarin." Kristal membukanya dan membacanya.

 _Untuk anakku tercinta Kristal,_

 _Anakku, ibu tahu bahwa surat ini akan kau baca setelah ibu tiada. Ibu hanya ingin mengucapkan bahwa ibu sangat menyayangimu dan berharap kau menjadi orang yang sukses dan bahagia. Ibu memang tidak setuju kau menjadi seorang model, yang ibu inginkan adalah kau menjadi penerus perusahaan Jung. Tapi ibu tahu bahwa itu terlalu egois. Akhirnya ibu bekerja sama dengan agensi terkenal untuk merekrutmu menjadi model. Namun ibu tak dapat menemukanmu. Akhirnya ibupun menunggu. Hingga ibu dapat melihatmu bersinar dan sukses. Kejarlah terus cita-citamu Kristal. Maaf ibu lagi-lagi tak bisa mendampingimu. Maafkan ibu, Nak._

 _Salam cinta,_

 _Ibumu Jung Kwon._

Kristal pun jatuh dalam lautan air mata penuh penyesalan. _MAAFKAN AKU... IBU..._

~SELESAI~

Hai, mungkin yang pernah membaca profil saya hanya tahu bahwa saya update setiap Kamis, tapi akan saya jelaskan lebih lanjut.

Kemungkinan saya akan membuat cerita-cerita pendek dan ide bisa datang kapan saja, jadi saya putuskan untuk cerita one shoot bisa update sewaktu-waktu.

Jadi, pastikan kalian follow dan terus ikuti perkembangan cerita saya yang masih jauh dari sempurna ini T_T

Dukungan dan review dari kalian akan sangat berharga bagi saya.

Terima kasih :)


End file.
